


О важности кофе

by Drakonyashka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Molly, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для WTF Coffee Time 2019. Бета: volhinskamordaПосле одного из самых длинных вечеров в ее жизни, когда она работала над делом с Шерлоком, Молли пришла на работу и нашла там милый сюрприз с небольшой запиской. Но ей хотелось чего-то большего.





	О важности кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What A Difference Coffee Makes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783917) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 

Молли знала, что выглядит как старая подстилка Тоби, но не хотела слышать об этом. Она планировала просто дойти до столовой, игнорируя все взгляды, и получить самую большую кружку так называемого кофе, добавить в нее сахар, сливки и выпить как минимум шесть кружек этой бурды, чтобы проснуться и прийти в боевую готовность.

Ведь когда Шерлок звонит ей и приглашает на полуночное свидание, которое превращается в забег по Лондону и окрестностям по колено в грязи, с всклокоченными волосами и абсолютным отсутствием сна, боженька не напоминает ему, что утром Молли нужно на работу.

Так было до тех пор, пока она не добралась до офиса, и ее длинный вечер превратился в такой же длинный день. В кабинете стояла ее собственная кофемашина, воткнутая в свободную розетку на столе. А рядом с ней? Упаковка очень дорогого кофе. И прислоненная к ней карточка «Не засиживайся допоздна».

Подойдя к столу, она взяла визитку и увидела аккуратный почерк Шерлока. Он извинялся за неудачный вечер. Прочитав, Молли слегка улыбнулась. Она понятия не имела как Шерлок успел доставить кофемашину из Нового Скотланд-Ярда и установить ее, когда они были в Бартсе. Возможно позвонил брату и попросил об услуге. В конце концов, это не имело никакого значения. Теперь у нее будет что-то получше этой бурды из столовой.

Молли поставила вариться кофе и расслабилась, когда в воздухе разлился аромат сорта Hacienda La Esmeralda. Когда кофе приготовился, интуиция подсказала ей прогуляться до маленького холодильника, где обычно хранились обеды, и она нашла там бутылку своих любимых ароматных сливок. Она сделала пометку в уме, что сливки теперь всегда должны быть там, ведь кофеварка была подарком свыше.

Как только Молли уселась в кресло и приготовилась сделать первый глоток совершенного кофе, дверь в ее кабинет распахнулась. Взглянув на Шерлока, стоявшего в дверном проеме, она предостерегающе подняла палец, видя, что он хочет что-то сказать, и перед тем, как сделать глоток пробормотала: «Сначала кофе!»

К счастью, Шерлок был достаточно воспитан, чтобы не вывалить на нее все сразу. Возможно, потому что Молли ужасно выглядела. Если честно, ей было все равно, кофе творил чудеса с ее организмом. Когда кружка опустела наполовину, она опустила палец.

— Теперь можешь рассказывать.

— Я хотел убедиться, что все доставили и оно работает, — сказал он спокойно. — И хотел сказать, что в обед ты записана в Stuart Phillips. Не переживай, сегодня у тебя удлиненный обеденный перерыв, поэтому ты еще успеешь пообедать в Ormer Mayfair с Лейстреджем.

Она подняла бровь.

— Почему я обедаю с Грегом?

Он несколько сконфузился.

— Нужно обсудить результаты вскрытия тел, которые мы нашли прошлой ночью.

Она фыркнула и опустила кружку с кофе чуть более резко, чем планировала. К счастью, он не выплеснулся ей на одежду.

— Шерлок! У меня три трупа ожидают вскрытия.

— Боюсь, придется поспешить, — сказал он. — Моему брату нужны результаты. Это связано с какой-то секретной военной операцией.

Она прикрыла глаза и попросила Бога даровать ей терпения.

— Взамен я хочу больше, чем просто поход в фешенебельную парикмахерскую и хороший обед.

— Все, что угодно, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ты неделю не вламываешься в мою квартиру.

— Хорошо.

— Ужин в La Trompette.

— Как скажешь.

— И ты ужинаешь со мной.

Последовала такая длинная пауза, что она даже открыла глаза. Шерлок с удивлением смотрел на нее.

— Зачем? — в конце концов спросил он.

— Шерлок, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему в полночь я покидаю свою теплую и уютную квартиру и позволяю тебе таскать меня по всему городу, и чтобы все закончилось вот так? — спросила она, показывая на свои растрепанные волосы, мешки под глазами, мятый красный свитер с белыми цветами, грязные штаны и ботинки. — И почему я не убила тебя прямо там?

— Потому что ты это ты. Молли. Мой самый доверенный патологоанатом.

— Потому что я люблю тебя. И ты ввязался во все это ради меня, — она вздохнула. — Ты даже можешь не называть это свиданием. Но бессмысленно идти ужинать в La Trompette в одиночестве, и поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты составил мне компанию.

Он еще мгновение стоял у двери, и она могла видеть, как напряженно работает его мозг. Затем он медленно подошел к ней, наклонился и поцеловал в щеку.

— Это свидание, — сказал он, — и я постараюсь вести себя подобающе.

Молли посмотрела на него с улыбкой, Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ, потом кивнул и быстро вышел из кабинета. Молли снова подняла чашку и отпила большой глоток. Возможно, после всего этого ночные приключения не так уж и плохи…


End file.
